The Titan
by Dragon Slayer Wolf
Summary: The Teen Titans meet a true Titan
1. Prologue

**AN:I Don't Own Naruto or Teen Titans**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Jutsu"**

**"Demon Talking"**

_**"Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

><p>In the abyss created by the Kamui Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was falling. As he looked around he noticed a strange light approaching him from below. When he passed into the light he found himself falling from the sky.<p>

Regaining his senses Naruto noticed that he was approaching the ground at an alarming rate acting quickly he rushed through a few hand signs he said, **"Fūton: Bai-Reppūshō"** throwing his hands out he launched two massive gusts of wind from his hands.

His landing was not as graceful or dry as he had hoped, having miscalculated the distance before he would hit the water he immediately swam to the surface. Breaching the surface he took a deep breath and began coughing a bit he then lifted himself on top of the water after catching his breath his stood up and looked around.

In front of him he saw an enormous city, buildings so large he couldn't see past them even from the distance he was from the shore. Naruto then turned his head to see a rather small island with a single tower residing upon it.

Looking at the tower he found its design rather odd. It looked like someone had set a horizontal line on top of a vertical one, and yet Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of vague familiarity as looked at it. Shrugging it off for the moment he wandered about four hundred meters away from the tower and city flashing through hand signs stopping on the **Hebi** sign.

After a few minutes a small island rose from the sea below taking a few minutes to catch his breath he then flashed through another set of hand signs **"Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan"** suddenly a veritable forest began to grow and spread across the entire island, some trees even sprouted from the water.

Feeling his exhaustion begin to catch up to him, Naruto prepared to use his last jutsu for the day putting his hands in a cross shaped seal **"Kage Bunshin"** two puffs of smoke appeared before him as the smoke cleared two identical copies of stood each then nodded to the original then went about their tasks.

The first clone created a two story house in the center of the clearing. The original walked up to then into the house closing the front door behind him he then headed up the stairs to one of the rooms where he laid his sleeping bag down getting into it he let sleep take him. Outside the first clone had dispelled while second had just finished putting security seals around the area created a large wooden gate with the Nine Biju etched into a circle surrounding the tenth he then went through four hand signs **Tortoise, Tiger, Dragon, Phoenix, **he then called out **"Kabe Seimei no Jutsu"** four ten foot high, fifty foot long walls rose from the ground surrounding the house with the gate in the center of the eastern wall.

Looking up at the sky he gave thanks to Kami and his parents for watching over him. After placing some gravity seals on the door the clone then looked around the area to make sure everything was in its place he couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Staring at the entrance to the house with the gate behind him, he closed his eyes went through a couple hand signs and said, **"Tsuitō** **Teien no Jutsu"** he opened his eyes as twelve Statues began to form on each side of the path leading up to the front door.

With a quick nod the clone then dispelled knowing the original would be satisfied when he awoke.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:Please review tell me what you think<strong>

**Kabe Seimei no Jutsu** = Wall of Life Technique

**Tsuitō Teien no Jutsu** = Memorial Garden Technique

**Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan** = Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees

**Fūton: Bai Reppūshō** = Wind Release: Double Gale Palm


	2. Clash of The Titans

**AN:**** Hey guys sorry this took so long and thank you to all those who reviewed for your kind words and for those who asked questions I have answers and questions of my own.**

**SeerKing: Thank you.**

**Narutofan8762: In my opinion a prologue should be interesting yet vague so as to entice and as for what Naruto will do next well... you're just going to have to wait and see.**

**AkumaKami64 and Hanmc:**** Sorry guys no genderbending but i did do something i hope you like. And don't worry Aku, Naruto will still be himself.**

**False sense of insanity: Thank you.**

**coolness121: I was just going to go with just the Titans but expanding it sounds good and I'll try to make his power somewhat realistic but you have to agree Naruto is kind of naturally OP.**

**haywireseagull: Thank you.**

**KTlovesmoney: That's honestly better than I was expecting.  
><strong>

**AkumaRazgriz016: I'm glad you liked it and hope you continue to read and be riveted.**

**Now lets get serious for a moment look I know a lot of my fellow authors have reason to dislike certain characters and I can accept that everyone is entitled to their own opinion after all, but some take it way to far I just don't understand why you feel the need to butcher certain characters. Some characters I understand the need to punish them like lets say for example in Blue Eyed Fox (by RyoshiMorino) what he did to Orochimaru I felt was justified, hell I actually laughed as it happened. but some stories go too far like I don't remember the name of it (don't want to either if i come across it again I may read it again) where Gaara died during the prelims of the Chunin exams at Naruto's hand and was abandoned by everyone except Temari and Naruto I'll admit I cried a little (and that in and of itself is something cause I rarely cry honest). Was I okay with the fact Gaara died, Fuck No but the overall story was great I look for a good story if I like it then I like if I don't, I don't. I look for something that catches my interest does that mean I care if it has a lemon or two... no what I care about is the overall story and no amount of smut will ruin a good story hell it might even enhance it but that is because that's how the story was written. (Sorry had to vent and I guess preach a little.) My point is a good story is a good story no matter what.**

**Now without further ado please enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**'Jutsu'**

* * *

><p>As the sun began to rise over Jump City, we find the three early risers of the Titans, each going about their daily routine. Robin was in the workout room practicing, Cyborg was making breakfast, Raven was meditating on the roof of the tower. As Raven was meditating she suddenly felt a monstrous presence. She shivered as it felt cold yet caring, gentle yet violent, calm yet angry. The sheer strength of the emotions coming from the presence was enough that Raven's own emotions were affected. As a result a few things in the tower exploded.<p>

A few minutes later the door to the roof burst open to show the other Titans. "Raven is everything alright?" Robin asked as he and the others saw Raven hunched over clutching her head. "I'm fine…" Raven replied as she managed to stand up "…I just sensed something, it's gone now."

"Uh hey guys…" someone said the others turned to see Beast Boy standing on the northern edge of the roof "…since when is there an island over there?" The rest of the Titans walked over next to BB, to see that there was indeed another island. They all stood there confused until Robin asked, "Could it be an illusion?" "It might be, I'll run a scan." Cyborg said typing something in to his arm. A few seconds later a section of the roof opened to reveal a small sphere with the same tech pattern as Cy.

"This is a waste of time, that island is real." Raven said as the sphere took off towards the island, "Oh yeah and how do you know that?" BB asked while shooting a skeptical look towards the empath, "She's right. B scans show that the island is real…" Cyborg said as he recalled the probe "… the scan also showed that there is also some kind of structure surrounded by a wall almost in the dead center of the forest."

After a few minutes of thought Robin asked, "What kind of building was it?" "Not sure, there was some kind of interference. Everytime I tried to clear it up, it just became stronger." Cyborg said as he ran a diagnostic on the probe. The warning signs in Robin's head immediately started going off. He began thinking up reasons as to why there was interference, but the more dominant theories had to do with a certain black and orange masked mercenary.

The others saw the gears in Robin's head turning. They knew right where he was going with his train of thought. "Rob, I know what you're thinking but it's not Slade. Whatever this interference is it's not tech based, it's natural." Cyborg said as the diagnostic finished, "What do you mean "it's natural"?" Robin asked giving the large teen a rather annoyed look. Cy just sighed then turned to the teams leader "Just what I said "it's natural", just like, how naturally magnetized metals can interfere with the needle on a compass." He explained as everyone but Beast Boy nodded in understanding.

"Huh?" BB said causing Cy to facepalm, "It makes the compass all screwy." Raven said causing Beast Boy to make an O with his mouth. Star giggled at the changeling's foolishness. "Titans we need to know what we're dealing with here, get ready because we're headed to that island." Robin said. As he headed back inside, the others just looked at each other, sighed before following their leader.

Each then went to prepare. BB and Star went back to their rooms to get dressed, Robin was double checking his gear. Raven and Cyborg were waiting down in the hangar, with Cy preforming one last check on his systems. A few minutes later the elevator door open to reveal the other three Titans all dressed and ready to go. Although BB looked like he just wanted to go back to bed.

They then took off towards the mysterious island. Beast Boy turned into a whale to help the two flightless members reach the island. When they arrived, Robin said, "Alright Titans, keep your eyes peeled for traps as we make our way to the structure. Star, Raven, cover us from the air, let's go." With that the Titans began their journey through the forest.

After about twenty minutes Beast Boy began complaining "Dude, aren't we there yet?" he groaned as they continued walking, "We'll be there soon this forest is a little thicker then it looked from the air." Cyborg replied, "Speaking of which have you noticed how old this forest looks, yet there aren't any animals. I mean, even if they were just avoiding us. We still would have seen tracks or other signs right?" Robin asked. This caused everyone to look around only to see that their leader was right. There wasn't even the light chirping of birds. This just made them even more confused about the situation. How could a forest this big not have any animals, Cyborg then looked up and asked, "Hey Rae can you sense anything in the forest that might be an animal?"

Raven closed her eyes, extending her senses over the whole island only detecting a single life force not far from them in the center of the forest but the strength of that one presence combined with all the raw energy and life of the forest came back and hit her like a ton of bricks causing her to black out for a moment. Seeing Raven begin to fall Starfire immediately rushed to catch her friend. After a couple of minutes Raven slowly opened her eyes she saw the worried faces of her friends.

"Raven, are you ok?" Robin asked, "I'm not doing that again." Raven replied rubbing her head. "What happened?" Cy asked as Raven slowly stood up, "I tried to see if there was any life here other than the plant life. While I did find something, the sheer strength of it, plus the life energy of the forest, was a little too much to handle." She replied rubbing her temples to help rid her of what remained of her headache, "Where is this presence?" their leader asked hoping to get moving soon. Raven just sighed "A little ways a head of us, in the center of the forest." She said pointing in towards the center of the forest, "Please friend Raven, you are sure you are alright?" a worried Starfire asked. "I'm fine, but let's hurry up and finish this. Something feels wrong here." Raven replied as they continued onward.

As they entered the clearing the Titans just stood there in shock as they saw a rather large wooden gate. Nine animals were carved in a circle around a tenth upon it. What caught there attention though, was the fact that each of the animals had a different number of tails with the wolf in the center having the most tails.

"Dudes what is this place?" Beast Boy asked in an attempt break everyone out of their stupor. Cy was the first to recover "I don't who, but they have got one seriously intimidating front door." He said making the others nod in agreement. "Well let's see if anybody's home." BB said as he walked over to the gate. The others just watched as Beast Boy tried to open the gate and failed miserably. He seemed to be pushing with all his might only to be getting nowhere. BB was so fixated on opening the gate he didn't even notice Cyborg coming up behind him till he was lifted in the air by his collar.

"That thing weighs a ton." BB said grateful for a moment to catch his breath, Cy just shook his head "It can't be that heavy." He said as he placed his hand and gave it a light push only for it stay in place, letting Beast Boy go Cy put both his hands on the gate he then began to push with all his strength. BB just smirked thinking that Cy was going to fail like him, he and the others were more than surprised to see Cy was actually opening the gate little by little.

_"__How can Cyborg be having so much trouble with a simple wooden gate?"_ Robin thought just as Cyborg managed open the gate about a fourth of the way, Star then walked up beside Cy and said, "Friend Cyborg do you require assistance?" Cy merely glanced towards her and nodded. Star flew above Cy, placing her hands on the gate she began to push only for the gate to fly open as she did causing Cy to fall face first onto the ground.

As they entered the grounds the Titans were stunned to find twelve statues on either side of them, forming a path to the front door of a traditional Japanese house and a strange mural that covered the surrounding wall. As the others went to check out the statues Raven gazed at the mural, she could see that it was more than just a painting on a wall, it told a story.

* * *

><p>The sound of the gate being slammed open, woke Naruto with a start. Naruto sat up and went to rub the sleep out of his eyes only to find he was wearing something he removed it and saw that it was an ōkami mask with ten wolf tails painted around edges and the <span><strong>Rinne Sharingan<strong> painted on its forehead he then looked down at his clothes to see they too had changed. He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard voices outside, standing Naruto put the mask back on and headed for the door to greet his guests.

* * *

><p>"Dudes what is with this place?" Beast Boy asked as he looked around "It's like some kind of ninja hideout." everyone just sweat dropped as he said that "Look Beast Boy just because this place is Japanese in design does not mean ninjas live here." Robin said as they turned back to the statues, "How about a samurai base…" BB said, causing everyone (except Raven who was too engrossed in the mural's story to care) to face fault.<p>

A few minutes later the door to the house opened the Titans turned to see a young man with unruly blond hair wearing a red and black kimono with nine tomoe around the collar, a spiral symbol on his back and a black flame pattern along the hemline and a rather strange wolf mask with a red eye in the center of its forehead. As Naruto looked at the five people his mind was assaulted with fragmented images Naruto grabbed his head in pain.

Seeing this figure grab his head the Titans prepared for an attack, but were shocked when the young man just stood straight again and shook his head lightly. Robin walked up to the young man "Who are you?" he demanded, when the young man didn't respond Robin grabbed him by the collar and said, "Talk, who are you… answer me!" the young man still didn't answer but, he raised his arm and knocked Robin's away he then thrust his arm forward, his open palm connecting with Robin's chest sending the boy wonder flying.

Robin flipped himself, landing on his feet he then reached into his belt and drew his staff. After seeing that their leader was alright the other Titans turned to the young man only to see four new figures standing with him. The figure on the far left had an ox mask with four horns and eight octopus legs painted on it, shoulder length blond hair with red tips, he wore a red and green kimono with four tomoe on his chest, an emerald green spiral on his back and an emerald green flame pattern along the hemline.

The next one over had a five horned dolphin mask with five steam like tails painted on it, shoulder length silver hair with a gold streak, a black and gold kimono similar to the others with the exception of the seven tomoe around the collar. The first one on the right had a turtle mask with three shrimp-like tails painted on it, neck length black hair, again he wore a similar kimono to the others except white and dark grey with six tomoe circling the spiral on his back. The last had shaggy brown hair, a raccoon mask with strange blue markings and a single black and gold raccoon tail painted on it, he wore a kimono similar to the others but, his was blue and black with two tomoe one on each shoulder and a teal flame pattern along the hemline.

"Where the fuck did they come from?" Cy asked as he prepped his sonic cannon, "It doesn't matter we'll still take them down." Robin replied as he charged toward them, he stopped however when the turtle masked figure appeared in front of him with a large hooked black Bō with a green flower at one end he then grabbed the boy wonder by his collar. Just as the others were about to intervene Cyborg was grabbed by the figure with the ox mask, Star by the dolphin, and Beast Boy by the raccoon. The four figures then **Shunshin**ed taking the four Titans with them, leaving Raven alone with the wolf. When they reappeared the other titans found themselves on different parts of the island with their 'kidnappers' standing in front of them.

(**Kame**(1) & Robin)

A few minutes later Robin and **Kame** appeared on the northern section of the island. Robin stood and glared at the figure in front of him "Where are my friends…" he demanded, when he received no answer he said, "If you've hurt them I swear I'll make you regret it." **Kame** just moved his head from side to side loosening it before he settled into a stance with his staff at the ready. Robin seeing the challenge picked his own staff up and settled into his own stance. They stared each other down before Robin charged forward with a quick strike **Kame** blocked the strike and countered knocking Robin off balance he then kicked Robin in the face sending him a good ways back. As Robin got back to his feet he noticed **Kame** looking at his own staff just before letting it go.

Robin was shocked to see **Kame's** staff vanish in a plume of smoke he then watched as **Kame** settled into another stance and give a 'bring it on' motion. Robin stood and gritted his teeth he then charged forward he swung his staff at **Kame's** head only for **Kame** to catch it.

As Robin tried to free his staff he noticed a strange slime begin to coat his staff. As the slime got closer a small drop made contact with his glove and began to eat through it. Robin immediately released his staff and quickly checked his hand, he sighed in relief when he found that his hand was fine. Robin looked back to **Kame** just in time to see his staff thrown to the side, he then watched as **Kame** flashed through several strange hand signs when **Kame** stopped Robin heard something in the water behind him.

Robin turned to see a large water dragon he then heard **'Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu'** the dragon then came barreling down upon him. Robin quickly pulled out a disk and threw it into the dragon's mouth, the two watched as the dragon's head exploded. As the water that made up the dragon fell to the ground Robin turned and threw a bird-a-rang at **Kame**, when it hit Robin was shocked to see Kame dissolve into a puddle of water.

Robin began franticly searching for **Kame,** he then found **Kame** standing on the ocean near the shore going through another set of hand signs. Robin prepared for another large water dragon to appear. **'Suirō odori'** called **Kame**, Robin watched as a smaller dragon formed and began dancing around **Kame's** body. When **Kame** was back on land the dragon was still floating around his body he charged toward Robin, as **Kame** approached Robin noticed the dragon begin to engulf his right arm. Robin rolled to the right as **Kame** attack with his dragon covered fist, Robin then threw another disk that froze the water the instant it made contact.

Seizing the opportunity the boy wonder charged forward and kicked **Kame** in the face. Robin gave a triumphant smirk as **Kame** stumbled back Robin also saw a good sized crack around the left eye of his mask. As **Kame** regained his footing the cracked section of his mask fell off revealing his left eye. Robin shocked to see a blood red eye with a yellow pupil, **Kame** glared at Robin he then shattered the ice around his arm and flashed through another set of hands signs. A huge vortex began to form behind **Kame** **'Suiton: Daibak…'** he started to say before he and Robin turned just in time to see a spear of lightning come flying from the trees and strike **Kame** through the chest.

Robin looked on in horror as **Kame** was sent flying into the water he then rushed to help, but when he reached the edge of the shore he saw no sign of **Kame**. After a quick look around, Robin retrieved his staff and headed in the direction the lightning came from.

(**Iruka** & Starfire)

**Iruka** appeared on the southern side of the island with Starfire. As Star tried to free herself from **Iruka's** grasp she asked, "Why have you attacked us." even though she couldn't see his eyes she could feel the heat from his glare. When **Iruka** released her she jumped back _"Why is he suddenly angry, he and his friends did attack us…"_ Starfire thought before her eyes widened in realization _"… but only after Robin had grabbed the one dressed in red."_

As Starfire came to the realization that this was in fact Robin's doing, **Iruka** began to go through several hand signs. Star then looked back to **Iruka** to see a large amount of steam begin to surround his body just before he lunged towards her with his fist cocked back. Star flew straight up just as **Iruka** threw his fist forward, even though he missed, Star heard a loud crack. Starfire looked behind her to see a somewhat deep groove in the ground at the base of a tree that was missing a pretty decent chunk.

Star turned back to **Iruka** just in time to see him dive into the ocean and slowly rise from it till he was standing on it. **Iruka** then did a few more hand signs and said, **'****Futton: Kairiki Musō'** suddenly all the moisture that clung to his body erupted in a cloud of steam as he sprouted four bug-like wings and took to the air. Star soon found herself staring **Iruka** down as they were only a few feet apart she then watched as **Iruka** settled into a half-stance. Sensing the challenge the young tameranian prepared her own stance, after a few seconds they rushed each other.

Their clash created shockwave after shockwave the two showed no signs of stopping or letting up and yet neither had landed a blow. **Iruka** due to Star's natural agility and speed and Star due to the fact that every time she connected she ended up going through **Iruka**. Star's growing frustration caused her to with draw herself from the clash and begin firing star-bolts in rapid succession. **Iruka** just stood there silently smiling as the blasts of energy passed through his body he was shocked to see Star suddenly go from miffed to absolutely livid as she fired a blast large enough to take off his head.

As she began to calm Starfire finally took note of what she'd done she was horrified she was just about to scream when she saw steam circling where his head used to be and she watched on in stunned silence as **Iruka's** head began to reform. Starfire was a little surprised that the mask was the first thing to form, as it did the mask seemed to give Starfire an incredibly sinister smile and yet she could swear that it had an extremely forlorn look just before it finished forming.

After his head had reformed **Iruka** put a hand on his chin and moved his head from side to side. **Iruka** then raised one hand in front of his face and the other in the air each with only two fingers raised. As he did a thick mist began to form around them, as the mist engulfed him **Iruka** said, **'Kirigakure no Jutsu'**. Star rushed for him but found he had completely vanished and the mist was getting thicker and thicker by the second.

**Iruka** silently watched as Star wandered the mist looking for him. After a few seconds of watching **Iruka** went through a few hand signs and in a low whisper said, **'Magen:** **Ai hiai'**. Star suddenly felt something wash over her, she then turned around and saw a figure walking towards her. **Iruka** watched in silent interest, as Star as a look of unbridled joy appeared on her face. Just as she was about to say something the look of joy was then replaced by one of shock then complete and utter horror as she rushed forward a little before she fell to her knees and began to cry.

Appearing a few feet behind her with the intention of knocking her out Iruka was caught by surprise when Star quickly stood, whirled around, and socked him in the face sending him flying into the air. **Iruka** didn't have time to react before she appeared in front of him a punched him yet again sending him through the air only for him to come crashing down in front of three figures in the middle of their own battle.

(**Ushi** & Cyborg)

After a quick slug fest Cyborg and **Ushi** became locked in a bout of strength, each of them refusing to give an inch though **Ushi** seemed as though he was trying to match Cyborg rather than beat him. Suddenly an octopus tentacle smacked Cy in the face sending him flying back into a tree, Cy looked up after clearing his head to see **Ushi** put his hands together, Cy then noticed electricity began to dance around **Ushi's** right arm as he drew it back and said, **'Raiton: Nise Yami'** **Ushi** then thrust his arm forward as a spear of lighting shot from his fingertips.

Cyborg jumped to the left dodging the lightning, he looked back to see that the lightning had not only hit the tree it went straight through it and showed no signs of stopping. Cy turned back to **Ushi** just in time to see him prepare to fire a second spear only to grab his chest in pain. Seeing his chance Cyborg primed and fired his sonic cannon, as **Ushi** regained his senses he looked up to see the blast coming towards him.

As the blast made contact Cyborg gave a grin only to lose it a second later when he noticed **Ushi** hadn't budged an inch. He then saw what looked to be a swirling barrier made of purple lighting around **Ushi's** body **'Plasma Ball'** **Ushi** said as he raised his hand in front of his face, Cyborg expecting an attack was beyond shocked to see the barrier vanish. **Ushi** then put his hands into the **boar **hand sign just as two E-disks landed right in front of him.

As the disks exploded Robin jumped out from the trees "Cyborg, you alright?" he asked, Cyborg just gave a sigh of relief seeing his friend and leader before him "Yeah Rob I'm alright now that you're here…" he replied with a grin before he immediately turned serious again and asked, "…so any idea who these guys are?" Robin just gave him a dejected look "I have no clue, but I'm more worried about beating this guy and finding the others." He replied as he drew his staff and two bird-a-rangs.

"What do you mean Rob, you got him." Cy said as he glanced at his friend, "As much as I'd like to believe that, the one I fought didn't go down anywhere near as easy as that." Robin replied as he glared at the smoke, Cyborg's shocked look changed to one of hope "Even so you still beat him right, so maybe we can take this guy down the same way." Cy said hopefully, Robin just shook his head and said, "I didn't beat him he took a lightning bolt to the chest as he was preparing an attack." Cyborg's hopeful look turned to one of horror as he realized what Robin was talking about "Before you showed up this guy fired a bolt of lightning at me, luckily it missed." Cy said as he looked back to the trees.

As he looked back Cy was shocked to see a blurry figure appear just before he was kicked in the back and sent flying. Robin immediately swung his staff as he turned, only to have it batted away and foot planted firmly in his backside sending him flying towards the recovering Cyborg. Cyborg was picking himself off the ground when something landed on top of him knocking him back down. **'Jinton: Mueishō'**** Ushi** said as he fully reappeared.

Cyborg rolled to the side a little before picking himself up to see Robin lying beside him. Looking back at **Ushi,** Cy then glanced at Robin as the Boy Wonder rose and dusted himself off "I got the sonic if you got the boom." Cy said with a smirk as he prepped his sonic cannon, Robin looked towards the titanium teen with an incredulous look on his face before adopting a smirk of his own as he pulled out another E-disk. **Ushi** seeing the two before him ready their weapons quickly readied his own. After a quick hand sign **Ushi** put his arms out to the sides two balls of pure lightning then formed in **Ushi's** hands.

Just as the three of them were about to begin their battle anew something crashed into the ground right between them, the three watched in stunned silence as **Iruka** pulled himself out of the crater. After he cleared his head **Iruka** looked towards **Ushi**, just as **Iruka** was about to say something he was tackled back into the crater. **Ushi** rushed to help only to receive an E-disk and sonic cannon blast to the face knocking him to the ground hard. Cyborg and Robin looked down into the crater to see Starfire with an enraged yet sorrow filled look on her face wailing on **Iruka** and spouting curses in tameranian till he burst into a plume of smoke.

Even though **Iruka** had vanished Star did not let up on her assault for a few more minutes she then walked out of the crater and up to her two friends she then wrapped her arms around them and began to cry again. Robin and Cyborg were both confused and angry as to what could have done this to the normally chipper Titan. "Starfire are you…" Robin began to ask till they heard a rather feminine scream.

After Star had dried her eyes the three Titans took off in the direction of the scream, but not before looking to see that **Ushi** had also vanished.

(**Tanuki** & Beast Boy)

**Tanuki** was grinning like a maniac as he appeared on the eastern side of the island with Beast Boy. "Where am I and who are you." BB asked, but **Tanuki** just tilted his head sideways at Beast Boy before a fist made of sand came up from under the changeling nailing him in the chin.

After getting back to his feet Beast Boy looked towards **Tanuki** to see him sitting in a chair made of sand. **Tanuki** suddenly raised his hand, as he did another sand fist sprung up just barely missing BB's face by an inch then as that one dissolved another formed but BB dodged this one. This continued for several more minutes with several different things springing up from the sand ranging from fists to spikes, luckily BB managed to dodge them all though he did almost get hit when two hands joined together with their middle and pointer fingers extended sprang up.

Getting bored with this game of jack in the box **Tanuki** formed the **hebi** sign and said, **'Ranjishigami no Jutsu'** **Tanuki's** hair then grew and stretched towards the panting Beast Boy who was staring at the sand waiting for the next attack. When he felt something wrap around his wrist Beast Boy looked down to see what looked be hair he then felt it wrap around his other wrist and both his ankles he was then lifted and forcibly turned around to face **Tanuki** with his arms and spread out.

Pulling out a brush and ink, **Tanuki** then began to draw something on the palm of his hand with a sinister chuckle emanating from his throat. Not liking where this going Beast Boy attempted to free himself by changing into a gorilla. **Tanuki** was a little surprised at the sudden change, but after tightening his grip on BB's limbs he immediately went back to drawing the seal on his hand. After he had finished **Tanuki** placed his hand on BB's chest and pushed his chakra into the seal.

After **Tanuki** removed his hand he released Beast Boy who immediately began checking himself over while still in gorilla form. Seeing nothing wrong BB then turned to **Tanuki** who was snickering with a confused look Beast Boy change back into his human form "What's so funny?" BB asked his voice a little higher than before, feeling a slight tickle BB raised a hand to his throat to rub it but stopped when bumped something on his chest.

BB looked down and saw two lumps on his chest that weren't there before he poked them for a second before he pulled the collar of his shirt out and looked down it. Beast Boy's eyes widened in horror as saw what they he then put a hand to his crotch and began to sweat even more at what he didn't feel he opened his pants and looked down them as well. What Beast Boy saw or didn't see was enough that he just looked back up to **Tanuki** who was barely controlling his laughter BB then did what any guy would do in that situation, he screamed like a bitch.

"What have you done to me?" Beast Boy demanded of **Tanuki** who was on the ground laughing his ass off, BB then growled as **Tanuki** kept laughing. Not being able to take anymore Beast Boy then changed into a T-rex this just made **Tanuki** pause for a moment before laughing again. Beast Boy then stomped his foot and roared making **Tanuki** completely stop laughing. Standing up **Tanuki** seemed to give an 'oh so you're serious' look, he then gave BB a 'bring it on' motion with his hand.

Beast Boy roared and lunged at **Tanuki** who dodged to the side and hit BB with another **'Suna Ken'** knocking him off balance. As he fell Beast Boy changed into a tiger, after he landed on his feet he charged towards **Tanuki**. **Tanuki** gave a rather amused chuckle as he put his arm out in front of him, as the jaws of the tiger clamped down on his arm **Tanuki** just smirked beneath his mask. Beast Boy was more than shocked when **Tanuki** not only didn't move but he was ignoring the fangs that were digging into his arm.

That's when realization struck Beast Boy, his fangs hadn't pierced **Tanuki's** skin at all in fact it felt as though he was chewing on a rock. Seeing the confusion on the tiger's face **Tanuki** quickly cocked his fist back and then punched BB in the face sending the changeling flying back a good ten feet. After landing on his feet BB looked back up to **Tanuki** and saw what looked to be bits of sand falling off his arm Beast Boy then shook his head before he changed back into his human form "Change me back now!" He demanded, **Tanuki** however ignored him in favor of wiping the excess saliva off his arm.

With a growl Beast Boy changed back into a T-rex and charged at **Tanuki**. Seeing the large beast come barreling towards him, **Tanuki** settled into a defensive planning to use **'Suna Ken'** once more in an effort to render the changeling unconscious, but when Beast Boy stopped and spun around smacking **Tanuki** with his tail he sent the masked warrior flying. _"Damn it I got careless."_ **Tanuki** thought as he sailed through the air and landed in the ocean.

Seeing that his ploy had worked Beast Boy reverted back to his human form and gave chase. When **Tanuki** landed in the water Beast Boy dove after him and quickly changed into a shark. As **Tanuki** tried to reach the surface he felt his sand armor slowing him considerably, putting his hands in the **ram** sign he quickly released the armor only to be head butted in the stomach and being pushed by a green shark.

Acting quickly **Tanuki** focused some chakra into his hand and punched the shark in the head stunning it as he freed himself and swam to the surface. After he breached the surface **Tanuki** quickly picked himself up and ran towards the shore. **Tanuki** stopped when he felt something grab his leg he looked down and saw a green octopus tentacle wrapped around his ankle three more popped out of the water and wrapped around his other leg and arms.

**Tanuki** then formed two, one handed signs and began to focus chakra into his arms and legs and attempted to pin his arms to his sides. At this **Tanuki** just smirked as he moved his arms down, once he touched the surface of the water he created a shockwave of pure chakra knocking Beast Boy away, **Tanuki** then bolted for the shore.

After reaching the shore **Tanuki** created several **'Suna Shuriken'** and quickly turned back to the water scanning it for any sign of Beast Boy. **Tanuki** was so focused on the water he failed to notice the presence behind him until a large green fist collided with the side of his head. After flying a few feet **Tanuki** tried to get back up only to be pushed back down by a large gorilla foot. Beast Boy then changed back with his foot still on **Tanuki's** chest "Change. Me. Back. Now." He demanded as he glared at **Tanuki**.

**Tanuki** just raised his arms in defeat and then put his hands in the **ram** sign before he disappeared in a plume of smoke. With a growl Beast Boy changed into a blood hound and began searching for **Tanuki's** scent he then began following it through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>1) I'm going to call them by their mask names.<strong>

**Kame/Turtle is a clone that is focused on Isobu and Saiken.**

** Iruka/Dolphin is focused on Kokuo and Chomei.**

**Ushi/Ox is Gyuuki and Son Goku.**

**Tanuki/Raccoon (If I really needed to translate this I'm ashamed to call myself a fan.) Shukaku and Matabi.**

**Kuhaku/Blank**

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu = Water Dragon Technique  
><strong>

**Suirō odori = Water Dragon Dance  
><strong>

**Futton: Kairiki Musō = Unrivaled Strength  
><strong>

**Mujō = Mist Body/Form or Fog Body/Form**

**Kirigakure no Jutsu = Hidden Mist Technique  
><strong>

**Magen:** **Ai hiai = Demonic Illusion Love and Sorrow  
><strong>

**Raiton: Nise Yami = False Darkness  
><strong>

**Plasma Ball = Barrier Technique from Stone of Gelel**

**Jinton: Mueishō = Swift Release: Shadowless Flight  
><strong>

**Bai-Raikyū= Double Lightning Ball**

**Ranjishigami no Jutsu**** = Wild Lions Mane Technique****  
><strong>

**Suna Ken = Sand Fist**

**Chakura Shōgekiha = Chakra Shockwave  
><strong>

**Suna Shuriken = Sand Shuriken**

**Oiroke no Fuin = Sexy Technique Seal**

**AN: So what did you guys think did you like or did you hate it please tell me. Oh and I'm sure some of you noticed that something seems to be missing that would be cause Raven's fight isn't I'll add it as soon as it's done unless you think this was a good place to stop for this chapter?**


End file.
